The present invention relates generally to active adaptable compression structures, and more specifically to methods, systems, and products including active adaptable compression structures for applying variable compression to a body part for treatment or prevention of cardiovascular disorders, such as orthostatic hypotension, edema, or nocturia.
Orthostatic hypotension is a medical condition in which a person's blood pressure falls upon transition to an upright position, such as when a person transitions from lying down to sitting or standing or from sitting to standing. The decrease in blood pressure can be accompanied by other adverse symptoms, such as dizziness, light-headedness, palpitations, falling, or loss of consciousness. In extreme cases, this loss in blood pressure can result in stroke or angina. Moreover, up to 20% of individuals aged 65 or older experience orthostatic hypotension to some degree. In this population, orthostatic hypotension involves an increased level of complications from falls, for example due to an increased risk for fractures because of reduced bone mass and an increased risk of bleeding because of capillary fragility, increased use of anti-aggregation agents and anticoagulants.